


Day 1

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Nick Clark, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Pre-Season/Series 04, Top Luciana Galvez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Nick and Luciana slip away from a party at the Diamond to have some fun of their own.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This gif](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/post/178015988230) was my inspiration.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).

It was Victor that found the untouched liquor store, naturally.

He’d received some raised eyebrows as he carted back boxes upon boxes of spirits, wines, and beers but no one stopped him. No one wanted to. Everyone eyed the carts and knew, tonight, they’d have a party. And that they did.

Luciana sat on the dug-out bench, her hand on Nick’s lap and a cup of water at her feet. Though she’d been just as interested in the haul when Victor showed it to her, she didn’t touch it. Nick told her it’d be find but she smiled and shook her head at him. _‘We’re a team,’_ she said, _‘if you’re not drinking, then I’m not_.’ That’s how they ended up the only two sober people in the stadium – even Alicia had had a few.

It wasn’t all bad though. The air was filled with electricity – with excitement, exhilaration, and merriment. Laughter bounced off the walls and the sound of old Gus’ banjo and baritone serenaded the gathered crowd. Victor had convinced Madison into dancing; they were _horribly_ out of tune with the music but they swayed, stepped, twirled, stumbling over a couple toes in the process. Alicia stood by the back wall, hiding a grin behind her red solo cup.

Maybe a drink of two would’ve enhanced this but it was plenty enjoyable all on its own.

And it wouldn’t be on its own – not for Nick and her, at least, because as the gathered residents chattered and cheered, she’d been formulating her own plans for the two of them. One that involved a candle lit room and messy sheets. She just had to set it in motion and for that, she need a chance for them to sneak away.

That opportunity presented itself when Victor twirled Madison into a table. A shout and burst of laughter drew the crowd’s attention. Madison was on her back, her lips curled with a mischievous promise. As tempting as it was to stick around to watch, Luciana had a promise of her own to keep.

She turned to Nick, hand sliding down to entwine with his. “Come. I have something for you.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her but she tugged on his hand, getting up from her seat and beckoning him to follow. He did without question.

 

 

Nick _loved_ Luciana. He knew she was something the first moment he laid eyes on her all those years ago but when she found him again, in the dusty, makeshift streets of the bazaar, high and lost and lonely – that was when he fell in love with her. When she pressed her hand to his check and whispered _‘oh mijo,’_ he was lost. Or maybe he was found – maybe she was the guiding light out of those dark days. Whatever she was, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

And trailing after her, through the twisting-turning halls of the stadium, it was all he could think about it. Or it was until she opened the door to their room and dragged him in, shutting it behind him with her foot and pushing him towards their bed. New thoughts entered his head.

“Strip,” she said. His lips parted but before he could say anything – if there anything for him to say at all – she added, “and be quiet.”

 _Order received_.

He pulled his shirt over his head, flinging into the floor. It hadn’t even hit the ground before he was toeing out of his shoes and shimmying off his bottoms. They joined the shirt and well… He was the sort of weirdo that didn’t wear socks.

Luciana grinned at him, mischief dancing over her face. Her fingers reached from the buttons of her shirt as he leaned back on his elbows but there wasn’t the same level of urgency directing her motions. He bit his lips as he watched her strip, watched the fabric sliding over her tanned skin – revealing soft flesh, curves, and muscles in all the right places. Her panties were the last item to fall, revealing a dark patch of hair between her well-toned thighs.

“You are _beautiful_ ,” he whispered.

Luciana shushed him, moving towards him with swift, precise steps and placing a finger to his lips. “I told you: _no talking_.” Nick nodded his response.

He could feel the dip of the mattress as her knees touched the surface, a sudden weight resting across his abdomen as she straddled at him. His cock gave a jerk, warmth flooding the region, but Luciana didn’t touch him. She leaned forward, her lips meeting his. Nick’s eyes fluttered shut, his hands sliding to her thighs and then further, caressing her breasts before tangling in her hair. Teeth and tongue met with passion and Nick lost himself in the kiss. Lost himself in _her_.

And it was only a kiss.

But it wasn’t Luciana’s only plans for the evening. She pulled away from him, reaching up to untangle his fingers from her hair. She guided them down her body, leaving one on her breast and the other on her hip.

“You’re going to do something for me,” she said, grinning down at him, “and then, if you do a good job, I’ll do something for you.”

Nick swallowed. It wasn’t nerves – it was excitement. “What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to eat me out.”

 _That_ was something Nick had zero problem with.

“Can do.”

The look Luciana gave him was a mixture of excitement and barely-restrained laughter and it worked for him. It worked for _both_ of them. Luciana moved up the bed, positioning herself above him. Her smell was as powerful as it was intoxicating. His fingers dug into her thighs as she pressed down against his face.

Nick licked into her. Her taste was salty-sweet and he lapped every drop of it up. He tongued patterns into her folds and slurped messily against her opening. She ground down on him, small moans escaping her lips.

“God, _carajo_ …” He might not _know_ the word but he recognized it for what it was. Recognized the implicit meaning.

 _Keep going_.

He did. He managed to restrain himself from the way he’d attacked the task at hand initially. He wanted this to last, wanted to bring her to the edge of pleasure and sanity, and the only way to do that was by going slow. He teased her sensitive flesh, licking along the edges of her pussy and spearing his tongue inside of her. The action drew a loud gasp from the woman above him.

“Nick, I—” She cut herself off, not that Nick was paying much attention. He felt her fingers slip through the strands of his hair. She started to rub herself against his tongue.

He moved his hand, reaching around her thigh and pressing his fingers to her clit. He timed the motions with his tongue. Luciana shook and quivered above him. She was drawing close – he could feel it – and he was going to bring her there. He redoubled his efforts, persisting until he could feel her muscles contracting and her body spasming – Nick didn’t let up though, not until she stilled above him, panting hard.

He gave her inner-thigh a quick kiss before leaning back against the bed. His cocked throbbed as she moved away from his face, her fingers dancing an agonizingly slow trail down his chest. She leaned into kiss him again, the warmth and softness of her lips against the slickness of his, and it was then that she touched him.

He nearly came undone just a that.

He managed to hold off for a few leisurely strokes but he was painfully hard. The line of Luciana’s body against his and the quickening movements of her hands were enough to bring her over the edge in no time. Bliss shot through his body, fireworks dancing beneath his skin. His toes curled and his eyes closed. It lasted for what simultaneously felt like a second and an eternity; when the tide of pleasure receded, he was left loose-limbed and breathing hard.

“I love you,” he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

A small giggle bubbled up from beside him. “ _I love you too_.”


End file.
